


Unwanted but Wanted Fantasy

by PeruvianProphet



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig Tucker, But he's strong too, Cheating Fantasy, Craig fantasizes, Craig has soft hands, Craig's desperate, Established Relationship, Implied Top Tweek Tweak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kennys oblivious to this shit, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, They're teens, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Tweek Tweak, Unhappy creek, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeruvianProphet/pseuds/PeruvianProphet
Summary: Craig always believed in “opposites attract” especially when he realized how different Tweek could be from him, but what happens when those differences tear them apart instead of bringing them closer together?





	Unwanted but Wanted Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shitty fanfic and I did not proofread it at ALL.

This is wrong. 

It was wrong and Craig knew it. Despite Craig knowing what he was thinking of was a total dick move he couldn’t bring himself to feel completely guilty, or maybe that’s what he thought. It’s not like Craig Tucker ever knew what he was feeling. 

Craig has been dating Tweek for almost two years now but recently everything’s been going shitty in High school and in their relationship, almost everything Tweek did annoyed him.

The random noises Tweek would make on purpose to “relieve stress” would annoy him, Tweeks paranoia about people’s germs getting on his stuff that was ALREADY disorganized and dirty would annoy him, the way Tweek said “I know” to everything Craig said would annoy him, Tweek saying he’s sorry for stuff he didn’t even do started to annoy him and as the list became longer in Craig’s head he realized something had changed in their relationship. 

The little quirks that Craig had found adorable before have become annoying and frustrating to him.

Craig even remembers talking to Clyde at 3 am when he slept over a month ago and when he mentioned how unhappy and confused he felt lately Clyde asked if it had anything to do with Tweek. Craig said it didn’t, he was sure of Tweek and knew that Tweek made him happy. 

Didn’t he?

Craig tried his best to be a good boyfriend. He watched every single video and read every article he could on how he could keep his relationship going. 

However, when certain videos would explain a relationships “phases” he became anxious at the thought of the “honeymoon” phase ending. Every single type of advice he got from the internet said the same thing, once this phase ended certain things about your partner would bother you and communication was needed to overcome this. 

The problem was Craig was horrible at communicating and it was obvious that their honeymoon had ended.

Now what was the thing that Craig thought was wrong but was actually considering?

Cheating.

The boys were in their sophomore year now and most of the classes Craig had been placed into have been with Kenny.

Craig isn’t a very social kid and didn’t pay much attention to Kenny until the two were placed together as partners for a school project. Ever since then Kenny started talking to Craig more and the two became good friends. Some could even say they were close friends.

Things became frustrating. Each day he fell more out of love with Tweek and started noticing Kenny more.

He noticed the way his leg would accidently brush against his or how their fingers would touch when he handed him a worksheet. 

Craig now craved those tiny touches between them and even created a friendly handshake between them to serve as an excuse to touch Kennys big rough hands.

Craig now felt butterflies whenever Kenny would compliment him on his amazing strength.

Craig now heated up at the memory of Kenny saying his hands were surprisingly soft after they gave each other a high five.

Craig now thought about what Kenny was doing when he wasn’t around him.

Craig now thought about Kenny even when he touched himself.

Not Tweek. 

Not anymore.

In the present Craig was at home alone.  
The door of his room locked, pants and underwear tossed to the side and his hand wrapped around his aching hard on.

Giving himself a few slow pumps on his dick he tried his best to concentrate on Tweek and create a fantasy of the blonde that was worth jacking off to.

His mind was blank.

He couldn’t keep lying to himself like this. Tweek didn’t turn him on anymore and Tweek wasn’t the one who gave him this boner.

Craig hated to admit it but Tweek wasn’t that good at sex either. He convinced himself the more they did it the more Tweek would improve but it never got any better and Craig was getting tired of faking his moans every time.

But Kenny…  
Kenny could do it differently. Kenny could hit the right spots and make Craig beg for it. 

Craig didn’t know for sure if Kenny could be better but he was willing to take the chance and possibly find the person who could sexually satisfy him.

In Craig’s fantasies Kenny would be the one to slowly undress him, touch him gently and whisper delicately into his ear how good his skin felt, how soft it was.

Craig’s strokes became faster and were now done with a genuine feeling of lust. 

Despite Kenny being the smaller of the two, Craig always imagined him on top. 

Fantasy Kenny was the opposite of Tweek. Fantasy Kenny knew how to touch Craig right and wasn’t constantly asking him if he was okay. 

Fantasy Kenny would be rough. Fantasy Kenny would suck on his erect nipples in a way that made Craig squirm. He would be satisfied with the consent Craig had given him before they started and wouldn’t talk so much. 

He’d slap Craig’s ass until it left a mark and when he’d slam his cock into Craig after preparing him well he’d make him scream out in pleasure.

Just the thought of Kenny slamming in and out of him without mercy made Craig moan in delight as his strokes became frantic and he was nearing his orgasm.

Once the fantasy ended with the dark haired boy collapsing from pleasure beneath the smaller teen, who had just fucked the brains out of him, white sticky strings of cum hit him in the stomach as he laid on his bed in a state of complete and utter bliss.

Once Craig came down from his high he groaned at his realization. 

Not again.

It was again that Craig had fantasized about the orange hoodie boy instead of his own boyfriend. What was wrong with him?

But just like every other problem, Craig simply pushed it to the back of his head where he would forget about it until he was reminded of it.

Which, he hoped he wasn’t going to be reminded of but knew it was just hopeful thinking to think that he wasn’t. Considering the fact that this problem has been going on for almost half a year now.

But Craig tried not to think about that now. He felt tired and was still not satisfied. 

Whatever.

He could deal with this another time because now it was 3:00 AM on a school night and he needed rest.

After cleaning himself off with some toilet paper and tossing it into the trash can, the unhappy blue chullo boy pulled his warm blankets over himself and tried not to let the darkness remind him of how much of a low life he was.

Hey, at least he didn’t actually cheat right?...

But he had planned to, and tomorrow was going to be the beginning of his first attempt to seduce Kenny Mccormick.


End file.
